


度し難いバカなのはどっちだ

by sidecar730



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: Promare，加洛古雷的軟（同）禁（居）生（幻）活（覺）。斜線前後有意義。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Kudos: 3





	度し難いバカなのはどっちだ

難得準時下班的加洛一回家察覺家中異常安靜，這才想起古雷提過今天有個研討會。

古雷在家時總會從房內響起視訊對話或是來回走動翻閱資料的聲響。

加洛隱約記得對方提到過研討會結束的時間，心想差不多了便要往廚房走去準備兩人份的晚餐，過度的靜謐令他坐立難安。

此刻玄關傳來電子鎖開啟的聲音，門縫溜進陌生男人的交談聲，緊接著一個略低下身的男人擠入門縫將門給關了起來。

「古雷你回來……欸？」聽到腳步聲由廚房探出身體的加洛瞬間撞進一堵溫熱的牆內，正確來說是古雷突然大步走來一把抓過加洛。

「我回來了。」伴著難以辨聞的嘀咕，有物品啪地一聲墜地，無法動彈的加洛用眼角餘光發現落在地板的牛皮紙袋內的紙張順從撞擊力道散出。

古雷屈起自己高大的身軀將下巴擱在加洛的右肩，些許急促的氣息掠過上頭的皮膚。

「你的研究報告——」難得且預料外的親暱舉動讓加洛下意識掙扎想彎下身去撿起四散的紙，奈何要掙脫為了研討會而裝上義肢的古雷的擁抱可能性幾乎是零。

「無所謂，已經結束了。」悶悶的嗓音從男人喉間迸出，他整張臉已埋入少年的頸間。

「晚餐？」

「不需要。」每個問題都會得到過於簡短的回應，加洛從中得出了某個結論。他伸出雙手環住對方，手掌在比他寬厚許多的背上輕拍：「累了吧？」

即使體內埋入晶片的古雷行蹤隨時可追蹤，他平時的活動範圍仍侷限於這間房子內。不得不在研討會上等場合露面時，總會有兼具監視功用的保鑣跟在其身邊。方才耳聞的交談聲就是來自正回報古雷去向的保鑣吧。

簡單幾個字不知道觸碰到古雷的哪條神經，他發出明顯的嘆息，鼻尖幾乎貼上加洛的肌膚。

「閉嘴。」

加洛的思考迴路永遠都不會想到古雷這時會這麼命令，古雷改揪住他的衣領猛湊上前。

他瞪大雙眼，雖然與古雷早就是在這之上的關係了，可是眼下正在發生的事情完全超出加洛所能料想的範圍。

整日未能攝取適量水分而顯得乾燥的雙唇摩娑著他的，不知道該採取什麼舉動才是正確的加洛漸漸被壓得向後仰，他只能緊緊抓住古雷白袍才不會直接倒地。

濕軟的物體碰及他的唇，沿著邊緣緩慢移動猶如勾勒形狀。眼前自進門後便沒睜開過的眼驀地張開，暖黃燈光籠罩中，透紅的瞳眸夾帶和氣氛截然相反的銳利直朝加洛射去。加洛全身戰慄，還沒了解到那是為何而生的感受，轉瞬襲來的刺痛讓他鬆開了手。

坐起身的加洛一手摀著撞到地板的後腦，一手摸到上刻疼痛傳來的部位。

「好痛！也用不著咬我吧？而且是你叫我閉嘴的。」摸過嘴唇的手指沾有血，對於加洛全程緊閉上嘴、無法理解自己索吻舉動的古雷惱怒咬破他的下唇。

「那我換個說法。」

古雷跪在加洛的雙腿間，大半身體擋住了光線。未脫下手套的手抵上加洛的大腿根，另一隻掀起衣角摸上露出的腹脇，布料內透出的機械冰冷使加洛又打了個機伶。

「 **——別說話。** 」

接下來只能用狼狽或者狼藉來形容。

金髮的男人佔著身體優勢單手掐住藍髮少年的下顎，他們交換吐息與唾液，交纏又分開的舌互相推擠將兩者一起吞下，吞不下的流淌到臉邊、喉間。

他們一路又走又跌又滾又摔，時不時冒出理智幾乎到達極限少年的聲音：先洗澡、去床上……

男人脫下身上的白袍甩到地面作為前者的答覆；強行拉出少年腰間皮帶將它繞過對方後頸、藉此提起少年上半身，低頭回以一個深吻作為後者的拒絕。

他們所到之處皆留下了痕跡，由大門處開始散落的紙張、形成平緩矮地的白色外袍、撞歪的沙發、椅背邊緣岌岌可危將要滑落的上衣、踢倒的花瓶——足跡的終點便是兩人自身。

古雷前額的一綹瀏海隨著加洛的舉動搖盪，雙手的手套早被加洛咬下遺忘在屋內的混亂中。

加洛托起他一隻腿，隨著加洛的身體緩緩前進，他吞嚥的次數就越多。那是將苦痛的呻吟吞回的行為，儘管不是第一次了，光靠唾液與些許體液根本不足以潤滑。

就在加洛決定抽離自己去拿潤滑劑時，古雷抬高另一隻還套著褲管的腿、用腳跟蹭了蹭對方的後腰，十指也深深掐進那汗涔涔的背部。

散發懾人溫度的紅瞳直盯著加洛，他不明白那雙眼的溫度到底是如視線般冰冷，還是正如其色彩一樣燙手。他像遭蛇盯上的青蛙，脊椎深處一股涼意炸開，和最開始接吻時一閃而逝的感覺相同。

加洛總算明白那是什麼了。他被制約了。古雷睜開眼看自己的次數很少，卻老是挑在這樣的場合。根據以前的經驗這該是恐懼，然而恐懼讓腎上腺素上升，牽動了脈搏加速最終腦袋以為這便是快感。

在古雷發難前加洛握住對方的腰側，將進入到一半的性器插入到底。

突來的脹痛讓男人又闔上眼，他低垂的頭靠在比他狹小的肩膀上，鼻間不斷呼出急促沉重的喘息。

已經無法停下的少年深吐口氣，攬住全身緊繃的男人再次動起腰。

身前寧可耐著疼痛也不肯令加洛停下的古雷同是一個樣，他的背後就是冰冷的牆，龐大的軀體夾在牆及加洛間無處可跑也不打算逃。

耳邊的呻吟與呼吸聲逐漸軟化，加洛仰起頭、唇如晚安吻般輕點在古雷緊閉的眼角旁。

因輕柔碰觸而困惑張眼的古雷刻意挺腰，在喘息要由兩人喉嚨間發出時將雙手埋入加洛的髮間，險些溢出口的氣音消逝於相接的唇瓣間被彼此嚥入。

赤紅的眸子在情慾的餘波中晃盪，慾望將原本冷硬的部分磨得圓潤。

「加洛。」

那是這晚最柔軟的呼喚。

▲

「今天也好好燃燒過我的滅火魂了！」結束勤務的加洛那充滿精神的嗓音迴盪在隊內，臉還沾有火場煙灰的他一副滿足的模樣，毫無出動後的疲態。

跟他一起出勤的有靠在置物櫃邊等待腎上腺素退下的里歐，他比加洛早換下滿是煙味的消防衣，他看著對方總有種說不上的異樣感。

正脫下消防上衣的加洛出動後會待在置物櫃旁本來就很少見，救火前必定作秀一番的他甚至沒有脫下制服。

「加洛，你今天是吃錯藥嗎？」

「你在說什麼啊？里歐。這傢伙還是我們認識的那個火場笨狗不是嗎？」經過的艾娜偶然聽到忍不住輕笑幾聲，走去後頭保養裝備。

「對啊！我可是精神飽滿呢。」大力頷首的加洛完全不在乎同事的評價。

「那你怎麼穿了整天的制服？」據里歐所聽說的，加洛只有報到的第一天以及受領勳章後的那幾天有好好穿衣服。

「呃……那個……轉換形象啦。」

里歐挑起單邊的眉，要撒這淺而易見的謊肯定有問題。

「你說謊的技巧有夠爛，讓我看看到底是什麼原因！」身形纖細的少年突然撲向前，由後面牽制沒有任何心理準備的加洛。

「哇？啥？里歐你幹嘛？」被環抱的加洛尚搞不清楚狀況，他唯一能做的只有發現到對方試圖掀起自己衣物時緊拉住下擺。

「這麼扭扭捏捏可不像你啊，加洛・提莫斯！」里歐騰出一手搔了搔想把他甩開的人的胳肢窩，成效出乎意料的好，立即看到比他結實的軀體瑟縮了下。

「有機可趁！無謂的掙扎也到此為止了……」成功掀起上衣一部份的里歐露出的笑容凍在嘴邊。

那是什麼？一股莫名的冷意從胃裡升起。

加洛似乎沒有察覺里歐的變化，對方突然停下動作正合他意。他輕鬆掙離，嘴上唸著『里歐變態！』、『里歐欺負我！』同時朝門口邊靜望他們看似溫馨舉動而微笑的同事們小跑步而去。

留在原地的里歐尚在消化剛剛的景象。

那是什麼？他怎麼就不小心看見了。

「你看到了吧。」冷靜的話語突地從里歐身後冒出。

「雷、雷米？難道你也？」沒意識到冒著冷汗的里歐怎麼也想不到無心的舉動會導致自己看到不該看的東西。

「嗯，別跟其他人說，他們還不知道。」雷米的視線直看前方，盡頭是不遠處正尋求安慰的加洛。

少年不敢詢問對方是在什麼情況下撞見的。

藏在黑色制服之下的背部滿布卒不忍睹的痕跡，一邊是指痕形狀的瘀青，一邊是指甲抓痕。

「真是……因果報應。」對於里歐無意識吐出的話語，雷米僅是朝他輕瞥一眼，既無贊同亦無否定。

**——どっちもだ。**


End file.
